


You WILL Be Mine

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: Loki, tossing and turning all night due to vicious jealousy. He can’t stop picturing you holding hands, giggling, and dancing with that simple and lowly nobleman. He will find a way to make you his, make you love him, make you yearn for him. Make sure you’ll never want another for all eternity.“You WILL be mine, pet. Make no mistake.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	You WILL Be Mine

Loki stared at the thick velvet drapes that covered the canopy of the four-poster bed he had for nigh on seven hundred years. He had been tossing and turning for hours in it. The realm was in the deep darkness of night, yet dawn was a few more hours off. His slumber did not come to him, as it often did not, because of a particular reason, or more accurately, a particular person. 

The daughter of the royal family’s closest friends, a family of noble birth on their own realm before being made ambassador to Asgard, raised close to the princes. Loki had been smitten with her for years, close to three centuries. At first, it began as a youthful crush before turning into something more. Their personalities grew with the years and with such, Loki realised how evenly they were matched in many areas, wit, intellect and other such essential points, but also how they were not identical, yet their varied interests seemed to somehow make for just as compelling conversations as the interests they shared. Loki utilised every opportunity that they could be in one another’s company. Whilst Thor and his friends droned on of their antics, he sought her company to discuss more intelligent affairs. 

But only three days previous, he realised that there was a reason to be concerned. Lord Frederick. To call him a lord in itself was almost laughable. His family were barely of noble blood. His father only got the title through the direct line of a family had died out and he was all that was left, a distant cousin. He was not someone that Loki thought suited to her. He was too different, too alike Thor yet she seemed to entertain his interest. He was more than a tad dim and less than gentlemanly. 

At first, he hadn’t taken much notice of her dancing with Lord Frederick at a festival. It was common practice, after all, for those in their social circle, it was expected that all would dance and converse with many of those present at such events. He glanced at her as she spun and smiled at her dance partner before continuing his conversation with the eldest son of his father’s closest friend, Tyr. It was twenty minutes later when he saw her speaking and laughing with Lord Frederick, her hand on his arm and him smiling brightly that he realised they were still in one another's company. He frowned slightly to himself, watching them in confusion for a moment before feeling a pang in his stomach he often knew as a result of his father’s favouritism for his brother though this had a new depth to it as this was not the same as those times he realised quickly. There was something more to it. The peculiar frustration he felt on occasion when they were together. When her dresses hug a certain manner against her body, when she sighed contently in a manner that caused him to glance at her for reasons yet unknown to him. 

It was now, three nights later, that he lay alone in the darkness with the realisation of why it mattered so greatly to him. He had not merely been smitten or infatuated with her. Instead, he was entirely in love with her. Many would lament the situation, that it was an opportunity lost and give up. 

But not Loki. 

Staring at the ceiling, he swore to himself that he would do what needed to be done. He would make her his, in every manner. Those noises she made unconsciously from time to time, moans, sighs and gasps, would be made far more frequent, though for far more purposeful elicit reasons. He would have her want him and only him for the rest of her life, not by trickery or spell but truly and freely wish for such. That would hold far greater validity. He wanted it to be consensual and willing. Her nipping at his ear when he returned to their rooms in the evening, whispering enticing words that only bore one purpose, to convince him to bed. He wanted her to want him as he did her. 

Yes, he would show her some lowly, dim Lord was no match for her. She needed and wanted someone of better suitability to her. Who would suit her entirely. That he was all she could ever want or need. 

“You WILL be mine, Pet. Make no mistake.” He swore as he concocted a plan to bring his desires to fruition. 


End file.
